Fullmetal alchemist disney songs
by Fullmetal feline
Summary: All the classic disney songs, fma stile
1. Do you want to kill a human?

Envy: lust?

Do you want to kill a human

Lets go out and fight ling

We can make anybody pay

So what do you say

Let's cause some suffering

You keep sitting in there thinking

About what lies ahead

But why don't you think of now

Do you want to kill a human

Or it could be a chimaera

Lust: (Go away envy)

Ok bye

Do you want to kill a human

Or make a philosophers stone

I can't believe I'm saying this

But I'm really tired

Of being all alone

(Hang in there en)

Gluttony says he's hungry

And wrath wants to play

So why won't you just come out...

All humunculie: come out come out come out

Lust?

I was attacked by mustang

Luckily I got away

I can't believe that one human

Who il kill in the end

Actually won today

I thought I was the greatest

That I could beat anyone

Or is that just a lie?

Do you want to kill a human?


	2. Envy in a dress

COLERS OF THE WIND

You think you can just take the whole world

You kill for a philosophers stone

But you need someone who can do alchemy

Because you can not make one on your own

You think you are so much better than humans

That our kind hardly has a mind

But we invented books and cars and houses

And the doctor that can travel through time

How far does greeds greediness go

If he gets the world

Than you'll never know

And you'll never hear wraths laughter

Under a full blue moon

You will cause so many deaths

You can probably beat greed with his remains

But what will envy look like in a dress

Lots of humans you will kill

But you'll be on this earth until

You know what envy would look like in a dress


	3. Fire jerk

*ok before you say anything I know firework is not a disney song but I couldn't help it*

FIREWORK

do you ever feel

Like your being burned alive

You've killed lots of peeps

And you've always been despised

Your skin is burning

But you still can win

Because it is fin

You just got to run from the flame avoiding the pain

Just run away until your shape can change

Cause mustang your a fire jerk

Do not make your fingers work

I hear you go snap snap snap

But your alchemy is crap crap crap

Yes mustang your a fire jerk

Do not make your fingers work

I hear you go snap snap snap

But your alchemy is crap crap crap


	4. I'm the younger one here

WHEN WILL MY LIFE BEGIN-TANGLED

7 am the usual morning lineup

Won't be alone, so make sure my tone sounds great

Polish armor than wax and then wash than dry it

Check the time o my gosh we are gonna be late

And then il run upstairs, get brother out of bed

Then i will make breakfast, for he has to be fed

"Al" he calls from upstairs "why is my coat not red"

O no wrong wash I think with a tear

And I keep thinking and laughing and laughing and thinking

I'm the younger one here

Brothers got work that usually I'm dragged into

Cat in a tree il use alchemy to save

Now asking brother if maybe we can keep it

He says no, let it go, tell the cat to be brave

So than il wave goodbye to my new found best friend

If I hear it cry, my life is gonna end

Then brother drags me off problems that I should mend

How is life so very queer

And il keep thinking and laughing and laughing and thinking

I'm the younger one here

And then at night, the lights disappear

Brothers asleep and I'm left with one fear

What if I never feel warmth once more

Maybe one day the gate will open its door


	5. Alchemy

LET IT GO

Alchemy

We wished to learn some science way back

So We looked to hoenhime's books

The chapters were intriguing

We just had to take a look

She was so proud of us

Suddenly she was gone

We were all alone

Tried to bring back mom

Alchemy, alchemy

Moms face we had to see

Alchemy, alchemy

Alphonse lost his body

Burned the house

Joined the military

Wonder how it'll be

I now know the truth was the key

It's funny just one mistake

Can change your whole life

But I swear we will live it

Without the pain or strife

Well of coarse there will always be new things that we will we seek

But that's not the point

Next question please

Alchemy alchemy

Il create a rock and tree

Alchemy alchemy

Fangirls all love me

(Envy comes out surrounded by fan girls)

Why do girls love this palm tree?

(Envy: what did u just call me shrimp?!)

Al: I found a kitty!

(Sigh) I will get al back his body


End file.
